Humiliated: Edited
by roseangel013
Summary: Noah's pranks are driving Rex nuts. He humilitates him, and when he is working no less, so Rex decides to use his nanites to teach Noah a lesson. Noah gets a taste of true humiliation. This is origianally a story that PaperFox19 wrote. She just said that I could make some changes.


**A/N: I really adore PaperFox19 and her work. Really love her story Humiliated and read it over and over again. Every time I read it I come up with a new detail that I think that should be added to it. So I asked her if I could add onto her story and she said yes. So here is my version of Humiliated.**

**Disclaimer: : ****I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters. If I did Rex and Noah would have been together since the end of Lockdown. And we would see more of him, and Circe probably not at all. Also this is not my story, I just wanted to add to it.**

Humiliated: Edited

Rex was furious with Noah, it was one thing to try and prank him when he had free time, but Noah hit him at work, and he actually thought it was ok. He decided to teach his friend a lesson.

It was around 7:45 and Noah was getting ready for his date that night. He got out of the shower and was a bit defensive, feeling that someone was watching him. His parents were gone for the month and so he didn't really have a reason to be on edge, so he shrugged it off. He went into his room and opened a drawer, only to find it empty. Another drawer open, also empty. He opened the closet, nothing, even his socks and shoes were gone. "No way!" Noah shouted and he tried to find some clothes, his whole house was bare.

"REX!" Noah shouted and Rex made himself known.

"You yelled." Rex said with a grin.

"My clothes. Give them back." He snapped with his hand out waiting for Rex to give him his clothes, but Rex just shook his head.

"Sorry, all I got is this." He tossed the item to Noah who blushed.

"A diaper!?" Noah again shouted, staring at the item in his hands. He then took a deep breath and said, "Rex please, I'm sorry. I won't ever prank you again."

"Not good enough. Put the diaper on." Rex ordered crossing his arms over his chest, staring at his best friend.

"I…I…" Noah stammered and blushed. Rex then sighed and unfolded his arms. He abruptly yanked the towel away from the blond, who yelped as his cock and balls were exposed.

"Don't worry. Daddy will help put it on for you." Rex said as he pushed the blond onto the couch and forced the boy's legs apart. Rex then licked two fingers.

Noah arched his back and threw his head back as Rex inserted one of the wet digits into his ass.

"Gotta make sure your good and clean before the diaper goes on." Rex said with a teasing voice and a smirk on his face. One finger quickly became two and Rex made a scissoring motion obtaining a moan from the blond teen and making his cock drip with pre cum.

Rex removed his fingers with a groan of loss from Noah. Rex then put the diaper on Noah and applied a few of his nanites to make sure that he was the only one who could remove the garment. The shorter teen was painfully hard in the diaper and he had a deep ache inside of him, a need to be filled. "Rex."

There came a knock on the door and Noah then remembered his date. He got off the couch, but before he could run back up the stairs, Rex hauled him to the door and pushed him out. The girl gasped in shock at the blond's attire. "He's all yours." Rex said before slamming the door closed. Noah blushed and the girl began to laugh. Noah blushed crimson and began to run down the street.

People who were on the street at the time took the time to stare, laugh, and take pictures. Noah saw the people and after the first flash went off he buried his face in his hands so that no one got a shot of his face and ran even faster. He didn't stop until he got to the park across the street from the basketball court. He ran to the biggest tree in the middle of the park. He put his back on the trees bark and sank to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

He looked up at the full moon in the sky and thought about everything that had just happened. He also thought about the prank he pulled on Rex earlier that day. It was simple really. Rex had just finished curing an Evo when Noah had screamed his name like he was dying. He continued to call his name until Rex came around the corner and had a giant water balloon thrown in his face. "Gotcha." Noah had said and then ran off in the opposite direction, leaving the Evo soaked and pissed off.

He smiled a little at the prank, but then felt a cool draft all over his body and thought about what to do next. He couldn't go back home because Rex and the neighbors might be there. He couldn't go to Claire and risk her laughing at him too. Plus he still had a major hard on due to Rex's ministrations. He was left with nothing to do and nowhere to go. "What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself.

"Hahaha. I am so glad you ask." He heard a voice chuckle in the darkness.

He knew that voice anywhere. "Rex I am so so sorry, and I promise that I will never prank you again." He stood up from where he was sitting and began to take a few steps towards the Evo. "Just take me home and we will be even and…" he was cut off by another chuckle from Rex who took a step closer.

"I know you won't Noe and we aren't even until I say so." Rex growled with a sinister smile on his face. Noah gulped and took a step back. "You see Noah, I am so sick and tired of your pranks and I am going to give you what you deserve."

"But.." Noah was again cut off, but this time by Rex pushing his back against the tree and aggressively attacking the shorter teen's lips. He shoved his tongue into said teen's mouth causing a moan to escape his lips. Noah wasn't quite sure what to do, so he tried pushing Rex away, but that only made the taller teen angry and he bit Noah's bottom lip. That caused Noah to stop struggling and groan. Rex pulled his head back slightly and re-adjusted to try and deepen the kiss. Saliva spilled out of both of their mouths and as soon as Noah started to enjoy the kiss and go along with it, Rex pulled away and stared into Noah's now dazed stormy blue eyes.

"You have to earn my forgiveness Noah, and I have a couple of rules that you are required to follow in order to gain said forgiveness. For starters you have to continue to wear that diaper." Rex said as he rubbed against Noah's hard on through the diaper causing an involuntary moan to escape the blond's lips. Rex deviously smirked and continued. "You must also address me as 'Daddy' whenever we speak. Never Rex. This last one is extremely important. You must also agree with or go along with anything that I say or tell you. If you don't…"

Noah then felt the diaper begin to erratically vibrate and he let out a startled scream. "What the hell is that?" he asked as he almost fell to his knees. He would have if it hadn't been for Rex holding his shoulders in place.

"That is what will happen anytime you disobey an order or break one of these rules. My nanites are in the diaper and as long as you have it on I can do that at will. I can also do it from a distance, and I don't even have to be able to see you. I could be at Providence, in my room and it just might start vibrating. And don't even think about trying to take it off, I made sure that I was the only one who could do that." Rex said staring intently, but with half lidded eyes at the blond who was recovering from the vibrations. "You told me that your parents are going to be away for the month, right Noe?" Rex asked with a bit sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes Rex my parents will be gone for the month. How will you even be able to stay with me for a month? White would have Providence drag you back in a heartbeat." The diaper then began to vibrate again and Noah let out another scream. "REX!"

"I told you what to refer to me as for the next month Noe." Rex and the diaper began to vibrate harder and faster.

"I'M SORRY DADDY!" Noah screamed. Rex then chuckled and the vibrating stopped.

"See. Was that so hard?" Rex again asked, his voice laced in complete sarcasm. Noah glared up at him and Rex just chuckled even louder. "I talked to him before I came here and he said that as long as I came on a mission whenever I'm needed, went to regular checkups with Holiday, and training with Six, he didn't really care." Rex said as he picked Noah up, built his Boogie Pack, and flew back to Noah's house. "By the way Noah, because this lasts a month, I can change or add anything to this agreement. No ifs, and, or buts about it." Rex said as they landed.

Rex walked to the door and opened it with Noah still in his arms. Once through the threshold he put him down and turned to close the door. While he did so, Noah ran through the house to the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" he heard Rex ask just as he got to the stairs and felt Rex's whip around his waist. Rex dragged Noah into the living room and sat down on the couch. He undid his whip, "Time for a little fun." He said as he started undoing his belt and pants buttons.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked as Rex pulled down the front of his pants and boxers. A thick 10 ½ inch cock sprang free and Rex smiled.

"You are going to get over here and give me a blowjob." He said as he leaned back onto the couch. "Unless you would rather take a punishment?"

"NO! Re- um Daddy. I think I would rather give you a blowjob." Noah said as he inched closer to the throbbing cock.

"Good boy. And one more thing Noe, you must swallow any and all cum that enters your mouth. " Rex said as Noah took his cock in his mouth. Rex let out a low moan before grabbing his camera off the seat of the couch. Rex aimed his camera as Noah bobbed his head up and down his thick monster of a cock. "You like Daddy's cock, don't you bitch."

Noah pulled off Rex's hard cock, a string of saliva connecting his dick to Noah's lips. "Yes. I love Daddy's dick." He said before diving back down and sucking the teen's cock.

Rex gripped Noah's hair as he found his release. Noah choked on Rex's cum but swallowed it obediently. Rex pulled his still hard dick out and slapped Noah's cheeks with his fat cock. "That was quite a show Noah. 10 more blowjobs and I might just let you take that diaper off."

Noah moaned and came in his diaper. Rex laughed and forced Noah's mouth back onto his cock.

Rex made lots of videos over the month; each showcasing Noah's humiliation. And if Noah ever tried to gloat or prank Rex at work, he'd be back in his diaper to watch some home movies.

End

**A/N: I just couldn't get this story out of my head and I had to ask for permission to put it on paper. Speaking of paper, I want to thank Paperfox19 for letting me edit (add to) this story. I have no idea what I would have done if I couldn't write this out. Tell me what you guys thought about my edition of this story and if there are any ideas or suggestions on what could have or will happen. Thanks guys.**


End file.
